3V (3V Undercover)
Agent 3V is a mercenary and assassin working for a secret organisation. Biography: The flash drive 3V broke in a house to steal a flash drive containing valuable information. After she found the flash drive she got attacked by another assassin that wanted the flash drive as well. 3V engaged the assassin confidently in hand to hand combat but had a hard time keeping up with him. She attempted to draw her gun on him, however she was instantly disarmed and held at gunpoint with her own gun. The assassin wanted to defeat her fairly and tossed the gun away. The two continued their brutal fight in which 3V took heavy damage and nearly got defeated. The assassin ripped her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. 3V was able to adept to the situation and managed to turn the tide. The fight continued and at one point 3V was able to incapicate the assassin with a knee to the groin. As she prepared to leave the assassin got back up and attacked her again. 3V used swift strikes and a jumping kick to knock the assassin out. In triumph she left the house with the flash drive. Resignation 3V decided to resign from her life as an assassin. However her boss did not approved and visited her in her hotelroom. He tried to persuade her to not leave, however as she insisted he tried to kill her. A brutal fight ensued but 3V ended up victorious. Confrontation with Jackson Hired muscle Jackson tracked down 3V and confronted her on the street. He had her jacket which she had lost during her fight for the flash drive. The two had an extended fight in which 3V outmatched him. As Jackson gave up 3V told him to not hit girls and then left the scene. Attack at the pool 3V was sunbathing at a pool wearing a bikini. A female assassin showed up on a motorcycle. The assassin stripped down to a bikini as well and confronted 3V. Without words the two jumped in the shallow pool and engaged each other in hand to hand combat. The fight was evenly matched and neither was able to get an advantage on the other. However at one point the assassin managed to catch one of 3V’s kicks and used it to get her off balance and force her underwater. 3V was unable to recover and the assassin seemingly drowned her. Personality: 3V can be humorous and flirty but also straightforward and menacing depending on the situation. She seems to take pride in her mastery of martial arts. She is pragmatic and fierce during combat, using everything to gain an advantage. Examples of this were using her jacket to distract Jackson for a kick and drawing a gun on the assassin in the house. Abilities: 3V is a master martial artists. She uses a blend of Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Wushu and possibly other martial arts during combat. 3V is able to adjust her style and movements on the spot to match her attacker's fighting style. During a lot of fights she was losing most of the time but managed to rally and defeat her opponent anyway. Ironically she was able to defeat male fighters who were stronger then her and it was a female of her own size that was able to defeat. Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bra and Panties Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliator Category:Incapacitator Category:Martial Artist Category:Thief Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Drowned Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sunglasses